Soul Brothers
by xBookworx
Summary: AU. Eric discovers Wes is his brother, but he feels he already knew. He thinks about all the moments he shared with Wes and thinks that he's always thought of Wes as a little brother. And yet he's worried to how Wes will react to the news.


*I do **not** own Power Rangers, that right belongs to Haim Saban.*

*The story may include words in other languges.*

 _ **Soul Brothers**_

 _ **The soul protector**_

Eric's POV

It's hard knowing that you have a brother and not be able tell him who you really are. To be he's best friend and yet not be who I really am. To want to protect him and yet having to control the side of me that would lock him in his house so he doesn't hurt himself. To want to comfort him when his hurt and yet having to see him suffer alone. You see I am the son of a very rich man with many wealthy friends and connections, but most of all a very, very high reputation. His name is Albert Collins, which means that Wesley Collins is my little brother. And this is the story of how I met my little brother.

 _ **Eric's Past**_

It was a normal September morning, I had been accepted at a very high esteemed high school which was a very big goal for me 'cause I'm part of the lower class or working class as people politely called it. But problem is I'm a month behind because my mother died before I could start school, the school board was aware of this and allowed me a month to mourn her death. But for me, a month wasn't enough to mourn, you see, she was the only family I had, and now I'm all alone. I was devastated when the hospital had called to notify me of my mother's demise. I wanted to follow her, but... I knew she wouldn't want that, so I promised myself to be a great man... for her.

The first day of school (well, at least for me) began as any other. I went to registration and got my room key. I thought to myself I was quite lucky, I don't have a roommate which meant all the room was mine. I realized I was yet to have breakfast so I unpacked and put on my uniform and went to the cafeteria to have breakfast. There were very few students in the cafeteria, I paid for my food and took a table. While I was eating I saw a group of jocks pushing around another kid. The kid was well built almost as tall as me and his hair was a sandy blonde color. One of the jocks punched the kid square on the jaw, when the kid turned his face he was bleeding. The kid then preceded to punch them all, he seemed to be winning, that is until two of them grabbed him by the arms and the others started mercilessly punching him on the chest. I was fuming, if there was something I hated it was bullies and traitors. I stood up and went to the group, I tapped one of them on the shoulder and when he turned, I punched him just as he'd punched the kid... square on the jaw. The others then proceeded to attack but before they could the gym coach yelled to us "break it up or you'll be suspended for a week". They backed up and threw the kid to the ground, I gave him my hand and helped him up, but before he could thank me I was already heading to my classes. But before I was totally out of earshot I heard a small confused "Thanks".

My first class was Bio, which to me was as boring as watching a turtle race. I was the last one to enter the classroom, the teacher presented me and told me to sit anywhere I wanted. I saw an empty chair and when I saw who was next to it I realized... It was the boy from earlier. I went to the chair and asked:

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, it's ok you can sit" he answered.

"Are you sure, none of your friends sit here" I asked curiously.

"I don't have any friends" he said with a sad face that made him look like he was really lonely.

I sat on the chair and listened to the teacher talk and talk on and on about cells, bacteria and life processes. When I looked to the side the kid was looking very gloomy and I found myself wondering why, but I shook it off and kept on listening to the teacher ramble on. Through out our other classes he was wearing the same sad and lonely face; my curiosity was peeked 'cause, someone with enough money to come here couldn't be a loner, it was impossible for someone so wealthy to not have friends.

At lunch time I found myself eating alone at a little table in the cafeteria, I didn't mind I was always kind of a loner; no one liked speaking to me cause I was quiet and (as I heard someone say once, well more than once) kind of scary. When I was finished I disposed of my tray and went to find my locker. But as I walked the school yard... I found myself being pulled to another direction, I don't know why I just felt I had to follow my gut. Suddenly I saw the same jocks from this morning and they were surrounding someone, I wanted to leave but my gut told me to look. When I looked a little closer I realized it was the same kid from my class and this morning. They were pushing him around and punching him, then they threw him to the floor and started kicking him on the ribs, chest and anywhere else they could reach. My rage was set ablaze and I just couldn't hold it in.

"Hey, leave him alone" I yelled enraged.

"Or what, what are you gonna do about it?" The jock who seemed to be the leader asked smugly.

"You really wan to find out?" I asked with the ferociousness of a beast.

The five of them came at me at full speed and all of them fell flat on their bums. I dodged all their punches and kicks and landed every hit. At the end I busted the lips of four of them and left them all with a pair of black eyes. When they were gone I began to search for the kid, I didn't have to search long, he was right behind me looking wide eyed. I went to offer him a hand to stand but when I approached he yelled...

"Please, don...don't come closer. D... Don't... hu... hurt me" he looked as if he'd seen a beast eat a bunch of people and was now on to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name kid?" I talked to him in the calmest voice I could summon.

"W.. Wes.. Wesley, Wesley Collins"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eric Myers. Do you hurt anywhere Wesley? Can you breathe ok, anything broken?" I don't know why but I felt very protective of this kid.

"No, I'm ok, I think I'll just bruise a little and that's it." He said looking up shyly now. "Thanks for helping me, no one has ever helped me before, in fact no one talks to me at all."

"Do you want to go to you room and clean up? Your uniform is a mess"

"Yea, I'll go clean up"

"Do you mind if I accompany you to your room?" I asked not wanting him to run into those bullies again.

"Yea thanks."

"No problem"

When we got to his room I was quite shocked... his roommate was the jocks' leader. That made me think, why hasn't the kid asked for room transfer? I could bet (and I'd probably win) that he tortures the kid even more here. The kid seemed quite calm now, like he somehow wasn't as scared as before. After the kid cleaned up and was almost finished changing I stepped outside to breathe for a moment, the room weirdly smelled like cigarettes. But then I heard a thump, and I headed inside. There I find the jock grabbing Wesley by the jacket and holding him against the wall.

"You got lucky Wesley, but next time I'll..."

"You'll what?" I asked after I pushed him of Wesley. "If you do something to this kid again, you'll have more than a black eye to deal with next time."

While I was saying this I felt Wesley step behind me a little and for an unexplained reason I felt even more protective of him, so I moved a little more so I could cover him completely.

"What's it to you, he's a dork with no friends and you don't even know him" he asked angrily.

"True, I may not know him but, but there is one thing I do know and it's that I can't stand people who gain happiness form hurting others. And he does have a friend and it's me" I turned and signaled Wesley to the door, but before we exited I turned and looked at the jock and said very seriously "Fair warning, touch Wesley again and next time my fist might accidentally collide with your face. And you can be sure I'll break something" and with that we left for class.

On our way to class Wesley looked at me and said:

"Thanks for standing up for me, I really appreciate it, you spared me a black eye" he said with a hint of sad humor.

"No problem Wesley, those kind of people make me sick and you seem like a nice kid, you shouldn't have to live with that." I told him honestly.

"Did you really meant what you said, about being my friend?" He sked shyly but you could hear a hint of hope and excitement in his voice.

"Yes Wesley, every word"

"You can call me Wes, only my father calls me Wesley and honestly it makes me feel in trouble"

At that, I released a laugh and he himself gave a small smirk. But then I sobered up and realized that if Wes retuned to his room, that dude would probably give him a hard time, suddenly I had an idea and I asked Wes:

"Hey Wes, since I know that dude will probably bother you when you return to your room..." He looked at me curiously so I kept going. "...would you like to move in to my room, since I don't have a roommate I don't think there'd be a problem"

"Really... you want me to move in with ya?" he asked his eyes glistening with tears that were threatening to fall. I nodded and he answered with a big fat "Yea!"

Since that day we grew closer and closer as friends until we were like brothers.

 ***Please review, tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Fell free to give advise, I'm quite open minded to suggestions and Thanks for reading!**

 ***Will be updating soon***


End file.
